Te regarder partir
by althais
Summary: Harry se meurt. Lors d'une mission de routine pour le bureau des aurors, Harry a reçu un sortilège qui petit à petit le ronge. Sa famille, ses amis le regarde partir: recueil de drabbles.
1. Ginevra Weasley Potter partie 1

_**Titre **_: Te regarder partir_  
_

_**Auteur **_: Althaïs

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

**Avertissement**: Tous les drabbles tournent autour de la mort Ames sensibles s'abstenir.

**Note:** Il n'y a rien de pire que d'assister à la longue agonie d'une personne qu'on aime mais devant tant de souffrance l'amour c'est aussi d'accepter de les laisser partir. A ma grand-mère qui m'a tant donné et à tant d'autres qui s'éteignent lentement.

* * *

**Gineva Weasley Potter partie 1**

Mes yeux se sont depuis longtemps habitués à la pénombre. Je t'observe dormir d'un sommeil si paisible. Je détaille chaque ride sur ton visage si pâle, si creux, rongé par le sort funeste qui te guette...

Je contemple tes traits pour les graver à jamais. Ton corps si plein de vie est désormais ravagé et je ne retrouve rien de l'homme que j'avais épousé.

Tes yeux émeraude autrefois si pétillants sont maintenant emplis de détresse. Jour après jour je remercie Merlin mais je sais que ce sera bientôt la fin, que prochainement ce fichu sortilège t'emportera à jamais.


	2. Ronald Weasley partie 1

_**Titre **_: Te regarder partir_  
_

_**Auteur **_: Althaïs

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

**Avertissement**: Tous les drabbles tournent autour de la mort Ames sensibles s'abstenir.

* * *

**Ronald Weasley partie 1**

Quand tu as reçu ce sortilège nous n'avons pas tout de suite compris que celui-ci venait d'abréger ta vie, qu'il te tuerait à petits feux jusqu'à l'ultime adieu.

La vie chez vous est comme suspendue dans l'attente de l'inévitable. Tu es déjà mort mais nous l'ignorons encore car pour nous l'espoir demeure.

Ton corps est encore ici mais toi tu es déjà parti car plus proche de nos disparus que de ceux qui t'entourent de leur amour.  
Et je viens chaque jour te raconter ses souvenirs que tu vas bientôt oublier à jamais.


	3. Harry Potter partie 1

_**Titre **_: Te regarder partir_  
_

_**Auteur **_: Althaïs

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

**Avertissement**: Tous les drabbles tournent autour de la mort Ames sensibles s'abstenir.

* * *

**Harry Potter partie 1**

Chaque jour ouvrir les yeux est un véritable supplice. La douleur ne me quitte plus et j'appelle la mort pour qu'elle me délivre.

Seule la tristesse au fond des yeux de Ginny, le désespoir dans ceux de ma petite Lily et la souffrance inscrite sur les visages de mes fils me donnent la force de lutter encore un peu.

Le reste le mal à tout balayer : les rires, la joie, la peur, la colère, le déni tout cela est fini. Je regarde mes proches défiler à mon chevet. Si moi je suis résigné, eux veulent y croire encore.


	4. Hermione Granger Weasley partie 1

_**Titre **_: Te regarder partir_  
_

_**Auteur **_: Althaïs

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

**Avertissement**: Tous les drabbles tournent autour de la mort Ames sensibles s'abstenir.

* * *

**Hermione Granger Weasley partie 1**

Six mois, six mois que tu t'étioles peu à peu sous nos yeux impuissants. J'en ai perdu du temps à vouloir te sauver et je voudrais à présent l'avoir passé à tes côtés. Oh, Harry, tu vas tellement me manquer, nous manquer !

Comment une simple mission de routine a pu devenir cette lente agonie, te rendant prisonnier d'un corps désormais inutile.

Quand tu avais encore la force de faire de longs discours tu m'avais avoué que tu aurais préféré une mort instantanée pour ne pas avoir à supporter ces silences blessés et ces mois déchirants.


	5. Dudley Dursley

_**Titre **_: Te regarder partir_  
_

_**Auteur **_: Althaïs

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

**Avertissement**: Tous les drabbles tournent autour de la mort Ames sensibles s'abstenir.

* * *

**Dudley Durley**

Petits nous ne nous sommes jamais aimé. Nos relations ont cependant évoluées sans devenir celle que nous aurions dû avoir. Pourtant tu n'as pas hésité à me sauver puis plus tard à venir me voir moi et ma famille.

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois c'est moi qui suis venu chez toi. Mes préjugés m'en avaient toujours empêché. J'ai été choqué de te trouver si affaibli si proche de la mort et encore une fois je n'ai pas été à la hauteur et c'est toi qui s'est retrouvé à me consoler et à m'accorder ce pardon tant espéré.


	6. James Sirius Potter

_**Titre **_: Te regarder partir_  
_

_**Auteur **_: Althaïs

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

**Avertissement**: Tous les drabbles tournent autour de la mort Ames sensibles s'abstenir.

* * *

**James Sirius Potter**

Toutes les nuits j'entends maman pleurer. J'ai longtemps refusé la réalité et m'en veux de ne pas être rentré à Noël mais voir mon père, mon papa bien aimé, image de la force et que je croyais indestructible depuis ma plus tendre enfance, si malade était au dessus de mes forces.

Une colère incommensurable m'avait envahi et elle était malheureusement dirigée contre toi Papa. Je t'en voulais de nous quitter inexorablement.

Et depuis que nous sommes rentrés de Poudlard, chaque soir moi le fier Gryffondor pleure dans mon oreiller. Papa je t'aime je ne veux pas te regarder partir.


	7. Molly Prewett Weasley partie 1

**_Titre_******: Te regarder partir

**_Auteur_******: Althaïs

**_Disclaimer_** : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

**Avertissement**: Tous les drabbles tournent autour de la mort Ames sensibles s'abstenir.

* * *

**Molly Prewett Weasley Partie 1**

Après la mort de Fred, j'ai cru que jamais plus je ne serai heureuse. Pourtant petit à petit la vie a reprit ses droits, son lot de souffrances et de bonheurs.

Mais aujourd'hui ce sentiment d'horreur, d'effroi et de douleur infinie reviennent me saisir. De nouveau, je perds un fils et je regarde ma fille dépérir, se désespérer de le voir nous quitter.

Fred est parti si brutalement que le choc a été rude même si en temps de guerre la mort est quotidienne. Aujourd'hui Harry part petit à petit mais le chagrin m'en est pas moins fort.


	8. Neville Londubat

**_Titre_******: Te regarder partir

**_Auteur_******: Althaïs

**_Disclaimer_** : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

**Avertissement**: Tous les drabbles tournent autour de la mort Ames sensibles s'abstenir.

* * *

**Neville Londubat**

Je viens chaque dimanche, depuis que Ginny m'a appris l'inévitable, aujourd'hui, sera à n'en pas douter le dernier. Ma gorge se noue et je lutte pour ne pas laisser les sanglots m'envahir.

J'essaye tant bien que mal de me composer un visage serein. Ton corps décharné, ton teint livide, tes lèvres pincées vont déjà de toi un moribond.

Je m'assieds ; te sourit et te raconte quelques anecdotes sur mes élèves, les même qui te faisaient rire il y a quelques mois, mais le cœur n'y est plus. Une étincelle éclaire brièvement tes émeraude comme un dernier merci et alors je fonds en larmes.


	9. Molly Prewett Weasley partie 2

**_Titre_******: Te regarder partir

**_Auteur_******: Althaïs

**_Disclaimer_** : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

**Avertissement**: Tous les drabbles tournent autour de la mort Ames sensibles s'abstenir.

* * *

**Molly Prewett Weasley partie 2**

La nuit est déjà fort avancée. La respiration régulière d'Arthur me fait soupirer. Je regarde la lune par la fenêtre. Cette même lune qui te veille à Godric's Hollow.

Ginny a tout préparé pour que tu puisses, selon ton souhait, t'éteindre dans ce petit village qui représente tant pour toi.  
Oh, Harry ! Mon cœur saigne.

Au loin sur la colline, un chien hurle au loup et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner.  
Un hibou se pose sur le rebord de la fenêtre et je blêmis en reconnaissant celui de James.

Cinq mots qui me fige d'horreur : _C'est fini. Il est parti._


	10. Ginevra Weasley Potter partie 2

**_Titre_******: Te regarder partir

**_Auteur_******: Althaïs

**_Disclaimer_** : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

**Avertissement**: Tous les drabbles tournent autour de la mort Ames sensibles s'abstenir.

* * *

**Ginevra Weasley Potter partie 2**

L'ombre de la mort, de ta mort, rôde. Jour après jour, nuit après nuit, je la sens se rapprocher, impuissante à la repousser. Ma détresse, mon amour, ma colère, rien ne peut l'éloigner.  
Un silence morbide flotte dans la pièce. J'ai refusé l'accès de notre chambre à nos enfants.

Seuls Hermione et Ron, ont trouvé grâce à mes yeux. Nous savons tous que c'est pour ce soir. Ton visage est méconnaissable. Tu ne souffres plus. Drago y a veillé. Mais la mort a fait son œuvre. Je te berce comme un enfant.

Ton corps se cambre et dans une quinte de toux déchirante, je recueille dans ma main ton dernier souffle.


	11. Drago Malefoy

**_Titre_******: Te regarder partir

**_Auteur_******: Althaïs

**_Disclaimer_** : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

**Avertissement**: Tous les drabbles tournent autour de la mort Ames sensibles s'abstenir.

* * *

**Drago Malefoy**

Scorpius jette la gazette sur la table. Je relève les yeux sur lui et voit une larme brillait dans ses iris si semblables aux miennes.

Sur la table, un gros titre me nargue : _Harry Potter est mort_ Je me revois six mois plus tôt, apprenant le mal qui le rongeait déjà et je me sentis de nouveau horrifié.

Je n'ai jamais aimé Potter mais personne ne devrait finir dans de telles souffrances. Et j'eus presque pitié de sa famille, ne sachant que trop la douleur que moi, je ressentirai en pendant Astoria ou Scorpius.

C'est pourquoi je ne regrette pas l'aide que je lui avais apporté ces cinq derniers mois.


	12. Scorpius Malefoy

**_Titre_******: Te regarder partir

**_Auteur_******: Althaïs

**_Disclaimer_** : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

**Avertissement**: Tous les drabbles tournent autour de la mort Ames sensibles s'abstenir.

* * *

**Scorpius Malefoy**

Depuis que nous étions en vacances, je venais chaque jour chez les Potter. Je n'étais pas certain d'y avoir ma place mais Ginny m'avait d'office intégré dans la vie familiale. Je pense qu'elle devait croire que je veillerais sur Albus puisqu'elle n'en avait plus la force.

Durant cet été maudit, Al et moi, nous nous étions rapprochés, tels deux frères essayant d'apaiser le chagrin de l'autre.

J'avais appris à aimer Harry comme un second père et la douleur d'Albus était également mienne, la souffrance de tous faisait parti de moi.


	13. Hermione Granger Weasley partie 2

**_Titre_******: Te regarder partir

**_Auteur_******: Althaïs

**_Disclaimer_** : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

**Avertissement**: Tous les drabbles tournent autour de la mort Ames sensibles s'abstenir.

* * *

**Hermione Granger Weasley partie 2**

Mes larmes dévalent en silence mes joues blafardes. Je serre compulsivement la main de Ron. Des soubresauts parcourent le corps flétri d'Harry. Dans la nuit chaude de ce mois d'août une chouette hullule.

Je revis par flash nos années à Poudlard puis nos mariages, les naissances, tous ses souvenirs qui désormais seront notre dernier lien avec toi, Harry. Il est inutile de se voiler la face, tu as déjà quitté le monde des vivants.

Jamais plus je n'entendrai ton rire. Jamais plus tu ne me serras dans tes bras. Il nous faudra du temps mais un jour la tristesse s'envolera. Je crois que tant qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour se souvenir de toi alors tu vivras dans sa mémoire il en est ainsi pour chaque mort.


	14. Lily Luna Potter partie 1

**_Titre_******: Te regarder partir

**_Auteur_******: Althaïs

**_Disclaimer_** : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

**Avertissement**: Tous les drabbles tournent autour de la mort Ames sensibles s'abstenir.

* * *

**Lily Luna Potter**

Effroi, incrédulité, colère, tristesse, espoir, tous ses émotions tournoient en moi depuis que l'effroyable nouvelle est tombée.  
Effroi car j'ai peur, peur de te perdre papa, mais surtout peur de devoir l'accepter.  
Incrédulité car chaque fibre de mon être se révolte et le refuse.  
Colère, mais pourquoi donc t'es-tu mis entre ton collègue et ce sort funeste.  
Tristesse, car petit à petit je me résigne.  
Espoir, car tant que le moindre souffle de vie s'accrochera à toi, j'espérerai un miracle.  
Maman aurait voulu tout nous cacher.  
Tu as souhaité nous faire affronter la réalité.


	15. Albus Severus Potter partie 1

**_Titre_******: Te regarder partir

**_Auteur_******: Althaïs

**_Disclaimer_** : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

**Avertissement**: Tous les drabbles tournent autour de la mort Ames sensibles s'abstenir.

* * *

**Albus Severus Potter**

J'ai toujours été un élève sérieux. Mais sans mentir, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi assidu que pendant ton martyr.

Je refusai de croire que c'était vrai. Je tentais désespérément de nier l'inéluctable. Je sentais souvent peser sur moi les regards inquiets de Rose, de Scorpius et même de certains de mes professeurs.

Je n'avais jamais vu James autant vouloir être proche de moi mais inlassablement je le repoussai. Une acceptation de leur compassion aurait pour moi été ton arrêt de mort et je ne le voulais pas. Papa je te déteste tant


	16. Ronald Weasley partie 2

**_Titre_******: Te regarder partir

**_Auteur_******: Althaïs

**_Disclaimer_** : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

**Avertissement**: Tous les drabbles tournent autour de la mort Ames sensibles s'abstenir.

* * *

**Ron****ald Weasley partie 2**

Je suis assis sous la pergola à fumer cigarette sur cigarette. Cela fait des semaines que je ne dors plus. Je passe mes jours à espérer et mes nuits à m'en vouloir.

Pour tous, tu as sauvé la vie d'un collègue. Mais c'est moi qui devrais être à ta place, moi qui devrais souffrir milles morts, moi et moi seul.

Oh, Harry! Je suis tellement désolé. Si j'avais été concentré sur notre mission, si je n'avais pas été obnubilé par ma dernière dispute avec Mione. J'aurais vu ce rayon violet qui m'était destiné et que tu as pris de plein fouet.


	17. Albus Severus Potter partie 2

**_Titre_******: Te regarder partir

**_Auteur_******: Althaïs

**_Disclaimer_** : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

**Avertissement**: Tous les drabbles tournent autour de la mort Ames sensibles s'abstenir.

* * *

**Albus Severus Potter partie 2**

Autour de moi, tous pleuraient. L'ambiance était digne d'une veillée funéraire et moi je me sentais perdu. Mon cœur cognait trop fort mais aucun gémissement, aucun pleur ne parvenaient à sortit.

Je savais qu'en sortant de cette chambre, je ne verrai jamais plus mon père et je lui ai longuement caressé la main.

J'ai l'ai regardé une dernière fois dans les yeux et j'ai cru voir l'ombre d'un sourire Ni l'annonce de sa mort, ni l'extinction de la dernière parcelle d'espoir ne me délivrèrent.

Mais à la vue de son cercueil, une part de moi s'envola à tout jamais.


	18. Minerva Mac Gonagall

**_Titre_******: Te regarder partir

**_Auteur_******: Althaïs

**_Disclaimer_** : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

**Avertissement**: Tous les drabbles tournent autour de la mort Ames sensibles s'abstenir.

* * *

**Minerva Mac Gonagall**

Je suis figée par l'émotion intense qui m'étreint. Je n'aurais jamais cru depuis la mort de Voldemort que je survivrai à Harry.

Et, pourtant, je suis là devant son cercueil. Je revois les dernières visites que je lui avais faite à Godric's Hollow. J'avais été sidéré par l'aura apaisante qui émanait de son corps décharné.

Il était en paix, serein malgré la douleur que chaque mouvement lui coûtait. Il allait rejoindre, tous ceux qu'il avait pleurés et son seul regret était ceux qu'il laissait.  
Je n'ai jamais été aussi fière d'un de mes élèves.


	19. Lily Luna Potter partie 2

**_Titre_******: Te regarder partir

**_Auteur_******: Althaïs

**_Disclaimer_** : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

**Avertissement**: Tous les drabbles tournent autour de la mort Ames sensibles s'abstenir.

* * *

**Lily Luna Potter partie 2**

Maman nous avait obligés à partir chez Oncle Bill. Et nous ne pouvions rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Je me rongeais les ongles. Je ne l'avais plus fait depuis mes huit ans.

Mais ce soir, j'étais redevenue cette petite fille ayant peur du noir.  
Un hibou s'était engouffré dans la cuisine. J'ai vu Bill pâlir, James hoqueter et Albus se raidir.

Mon souffle s'était coupé et la voix de Fleur lisant le parchemin m'était parvenue comme dans un brouillard. Je n'ai réalisé que beaucoup plus tard que ce brouillard était mes larmes.


	20. Harry Potter partie 2

**_Titre_******: Te regarder partir

**_Auteur_******: Althaïs

**_Disclaimer_** : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

**Avertissement**: Tous les drabbles tournent autour de la mort Ames sensibles s'abstenir.

* * *

**Harry Potter partie 2**

Toute la journée des personnes défilèrent à mon chevet. La potion qu'on me faisait ingurgitée me laissait dans une torpeur bienfaisante mais mon corps éreinté n'en pouvait plus et je me sentais glisser lentement dans l'au-delà.

Je ne voyais plus rien malgré mes yeux ouverts, les bruits n'étaient plus que murmures mais les auras magique me faisait reconnaitre tous ceux qui m'approchait.

Je sentais leur détresse et me pouvait plus rien y faire. D'ici peu j'allais rejoindre mes parents, Sirius et tous les autres.

Ma vie aura été courte mais j'aurais connu la joie près de Ginny et nos enfants.


	21. Albus Dumbledore

**_Titre_******: Te regarder partir

**_Auteur_******: Althaïs

**_Disclaimer_** : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

**Avertissement**: Tous les drabbles tournent autour de la mort Ames sensibles s'abstenir.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore**

Chaque mort a le droit d'avoir un accompagnateur pour franchir la barrière entre les deux mondes.

Inconsciemment, celui-ci est choisi par le moribond. Je n'aurais jamais cru devenir l'ange de la mort d'Harry.

Mais ce soir-là, je me suis retrouvé dans une petite chambre, à Godric's Hollow.

Curieux, j'observai autour de moi et ne fut pas surpris de trouver auprès de lui, sa femme et ses fidèles amis. Je m'avançai vers lui .

Techniquement je ne ressentais plus la souffrance mais pourtant... Harry leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit. Je lui tendis le bras et son essence même me suivit, sans mot, nous aurions désormais l'éternité.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin. J'espère que cela vous aura plu.


End file.
